Desde la sombra
by EdUchiha
Summary: En este relato comienza con un Naruto de 6 años junto a sus hermanos y primo Mito, Menma y Koyan. Continuaremos con un Naruto de 13 años yendo al colegio junto a sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, ella tiene a una niña muy enamorada de él, aunque es muy torpe para enterarse ¿Podría Naruto enamorarse de ella?
1. Chapter 1

***NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO***

**Es Mi primera historia, así que no esperen mucho y por favor si pudiera dar consejos o recomendaciones yo con gusto acepto y los leere.**

**Muy bien, empecemos.**

**Capitulo 1: Inicio.**

Es invierno, y como a todo niño pequeño a estos les gusta jugar.

¡Naruto Hay que empezar una guerra de bolas de nieve! (Grito una niña a su pequeño hermano)

~ Si Naruto, hay que hacerlo. (grito un niño de cabello naranja)

\- Bien, solo no lloren si salen lastimados.

El juego de los niños continuó hasta las 4 p.m y a ellos se le había hecho tarde para ir a comer con sus padres.

~ Demonios, si que nos entretuvimos con esto, pero no nieguen que estuvo divertido (*soltó una pequeña carcajada*)

Ni que lo digas, mira a mi hermano, terminó todo apaleado (*ambos ríen*)

\- Como no, si los dos me atacaban solo a mi (*dijo con enojo*)

— Ya Naruto, acepta tu derrota.

~ Si, Bien, tenemos que volver, Kushina-sama y Okasan nos van a regañar.

— cierto, luego se enojan demasiado y dan miedo, Vamos Naruto tienes que levantarte.

\- Ustedes Adelantense, tengo que pensar unas cosas.

~ Como digas, solo que cuando llegues no vayas a traicionarnos y decir que te abandonamos sin decirte nada. Vamos Mito, Vámonos.

— Si Onisan.

El pequeño rubio se quedó tirado en el suelo, no pasaron ni 10 minutos desde que aquellos se fueron cuando escuchó una discusión.

¡Miren! si es la niña Hyuuga.

~ Si ¡Ja ja ja! te haré pagar por lo que tu primo Neji nos hizo

— Lo-lo- lo siento mucho (agachó la cabeza)

~ Nada de "Lo Siento". Tienes que pagar como el nos trató.

Si, nos dolió la paliza que nos dió.

~ ¡Te haremos pagar!

— Lo Siento mucho (*dijo con la voz baja y con los ojos brillosos por estar aterrada*)

El niño iba a darle un golpe al rostro aterrado y con lágrimas de la niña peli azul cuando de repente una bola de nieve golpea al atacante.

\- Ustedes, deberían meterse con alguien de su tamaño (*Gritó con furia un niño de cabello amarillo y ojos azules*)

~ ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¿Por qué nos interrumpes? Te daremos una paliza con la niña Rara.

\- Intentenlo malditos aprovechados. Espero y hayan servido mis entrenamientos con mi padrino Jiraiya. *pensó el joven*

Ambos niños se abalanzan contra Naruto a lo que él solo esquiva y alcanza a conectar un golpe contra el estómago de uno.

~ ¡De Aquí no sales vivo! (gritó con furia y enojo el niño)

El Pequeño rubio solo sonrió y se poso delante de la niña.

\- ¿Estás bien?

La niña solo se queda callada y cuando recupera el sentido asiente a su pregunta.

— S-s-si.

El rubio se lanza al ataque y consigue darle unos cuantos golpes, pero... Eran dos contra uno, el niño solo logró recibir una paliza, no sin antes darle una a los otros dos que solo se van corriendo.

~ Nos volveremos a Ver (se van corriendo los niños)

\- Entonces... ¿estás bien? (*volvió a preguntar el niño con una sonrisa mientras estaba en el suelo.

— Si... Muchas Gracias por defenderme.

\- no hay de que. (solo sonrió)

La pequeña niña se sonrojo al ver a un niño que se arriesgó por ella, El chico ayudó a que ella se pusiera de pie.

\- Por cierto, me llamó Naruto, gusto en conocerte. (el niño solo sonreía a pesar de la paliza que se llevó.

— Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Hinata. (solo le devolvió la sonrisa)

-Gusto en conocerte Hinata, ya es tarde ¿te acompañó a tu casa?

Quedó paralizada sin saber que decir.

\- y bien ¿qué dices?

— este... yo... bueno... E-está bien.

\- ¡bien! vayamos.

los niños estaban a punto de comenzar cuando el niño se dió cuenta de que la bufanda que su madre le había regalado quedó hecha trizas.

\- Maldición, Okasan va a matarme.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la niña tomó su bufanda y se la llevó con ella.

**Minutos después...**

\- Así que... Aquí vives.

~ Si... Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

\- No es nada, bien, tengo que irme. Espero volverte a ver y Feliz Navidad.

La pequeña niña vió como el niño, del que ahora se había enamorado se marchaba, ella solo sonrió y en voz baja decía Feliz Navidad... Naruto-kun.

**Momentos después...**

~ ¡Naruto! ¿quién te hizo eso?

\- No es nada, solo me caí...

~ Koyan, Mito ¿quién le hizo esto?

— No nos mires, no tuvimos nada que ver (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

\- Bueno... ayudé a una niña ya que unos tipos la querían golpear.

— Naruto tiene novia Naruto tiene novia (Cantaban Koyan y Mito)

\- ¡No es mi novia! (gritaba un furioso y sonrojado rubio)

~ Ya ya, hubieras empezado por eso, me enorgullese que mi hijo sea así, eres muy bueno pero tampoco te arriesgues demasiado.

\- Si, Madre.

El timbre sonó, habían llamado a la puerta.

~ ¿Quién es?

— Somos Nosotros!

~ ¡Yahiko, Konan! los estábamos esperando.

\- No se olviden de nosotros (dijo un rubio alto de ojos azules y un pelirojo)

\- ¡Otosan, Ototo! (Gritaron con alegria Naruto y Mito)

~ Bien, solo esperemos a Jiraiya-sama y a Nagato para comenzar con la cena de navidad.

**Pasaron 20 Minutos para que el timbre volviera a sonar**

\- Ya era hora (dijeron 4 frustrados niños)

~ Perdón, es que estaba algo ocupado (dijo un avergonzado Jiraiya)

\- Si, claro sensei, ocupado viendo a unas chicas (Dijo un molesto Nagato)

~ Calma calma, no hace falta decir mentiras (lo dijo con pena)

\- ¡Ja ja ja! hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, Sensei (dijeron 4 personas; Minato, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato)

**4 años después.**

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Padre, no sé que regalarle. ¡Ya sé! Un libro del viejo Jiraiya, a él le gusta esas porquerías.

-Mocoso detente ¿Piensas que te hemos olvidado?

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Ja ja ja eso no importa, tu paliza está escrita y miranos, ahora somos 4.

\- Si ja ja ja, no podrás con nosotros.

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos, tengo que ir a comprar. (respondia y hacía notar su falta de interes)

\- de aquí no te escapas, no de nuevo.

\- la vez anterior ustedes fueron quienes corrieron, así que con su permiso. (respondió sin mostrar interes alguno)

En ese entonces llegan otros 2 sujetos y se posicionan en frente del pequeño Naruto.

\- En ese caso, tendremos que quitarte tu dinero, pequeña rata.

\- Intentenlo (Naruto respondió con una mirada desafiante) y si tienen honor y no son basura, deben de pelear uno por uno.

\- ¡Cállate! no nos das ordenes.

Un sujeto de estatura alta agarra por la espalda al pequeño naruto mientras que dos sujetos le dan un golpe en el estómago que le hace sacarle el aire.

\- y bien, sin que tu noviesita la rara esa te vea, solo eres un maldito gusano incapaz de defenderte.

Le dan un golpe en el rostro a Naruto y este cae al suelo.

los seis sujetos comienzan a paterlo sin piedad hasta que...

~ ¡Dejenlo en paz!

Se escucho la voz de una niña pequeña.

\- Vaya, si es su novia, genial, tenemos premio doble.

\- Hoy mataremos al gusano y a la rara.

uno se lanza hacía la niña y ella responde con un golpe en su estómago, todos se sorprendren y con el proximo que se le lanza es lo mismo, es derrotado.

La chica había derrotado a 3 sujetos, ya estaba muy cansada y pues también había recibido unos golpes. El cuarto es lanzado y ella no podría hacer nada para defenderse y en ese momento el chico rubio se interpone y lo recibe con un golpe en el rostro.

\- Así que el gusano está de pie, eh bueno, los acabaremos en unos instantes.

La batalla se tornaba en un 2 contra 2 pero un sujeto hacía la diferencía, era uno robusto y alto, fuerte pero no era ágil, algo que el chico y la chica eran.

ambos se lanzan para solo recibir puñetazos en las costillas y en estómago. El ultimo quedaba de pie y decide marcharse.

~ ¿E-e-estás bien? (Preguntó la niña con un poco de preocupación)

\- Je je, si, no es nada (respondió con una sonrisa mientras sangre salia de su ceja)

~ dejame ayudarte, no lo estás, por suerte traigo esto. (decía preocupada y sonrojada)

\- Hmmm está bien.

ambos se dirigian a un kiosko.

~ con esta bendita sanarás un poco más rápido (ella estaba con un sonrojo)

\- ¡Muchas Gracias Hinata! (Una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro)

Ella quedó paralizada y se decía (Recuerda mi nombre) y se desmaya.

\- Pobrecita, creo debe estar agotada. Bien, tendré que esperar hasta que se despierte.

pasó un rato hasta que ella recobró la conciencia.

\- Hasta que despiertas, pequeña dormilona (Hacía notar su sonrisa)

~ ¿Q-qué sucedio?

\- te desmayaste, creo que por el agotamiento.

La chica recordó el por qué se había desmayado y se sonroja.

\- y bien ¿Tienes hambre?

ella asintió con la cabeza

\- por suerte hace rato pasé por una tiena y miré unos Roles de cánela que probé una vez y me encantaron, no más que el ramen, obvio.

ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo por saber que al chico que le gusta también le gustaba lo roles de cánela y el ramen.

\- Si de ramen hablamos el de Ichiraku es el mejor (comentó con alegria)

\- Bien, toma cuantos quieras.

~ ella tomó 2 y comenzó a comer.

Los dos chicos había acabado de comer ella le dió las gracias y ambos se despidieron.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**muchas gracias si te tomaste la molestía de leerlo, espero me den recomendaciones e ideas, creanme que las tomaré muy en cuenta.**

**sin más por el momento, Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

***NARUTO, NARUTO SHIPPUDEN SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO***

**Capitulo 2: Regreso.**

ya van 2 años desde la ultima vez que los ví, no espero a que ya sea hora.

*FLASHBACK*

\- Naruto que no se te olvide mandarme cartas constantemente.

\- Si okasan, no te preoupes.

\- hijo, toma y no le digas a tu madre.

Su padre le había dado dinero.

\- Gracias Otosan

\- Hermano, no te olvides de nosotros.

\- Claro que no lo haré, volveré con unas cuantas cosas.

Se escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta...

\- Bien, ya vine por Naruto.

\- Yahiko-san, Koyan Onisan.

\- Tenemos que irnos ¿Estás listo?

Ambos partían y a lo lejos se veía a una Kushina llorando.

\- Yahiko-san ¿Podría dejarme a ir a despedirme de alguien?

\- Hmmm está bien, solo no tardes.

Naruto se dirigia a casa de su amiga de la infancia, Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Buenas tardes Hanabi-chan.

\- Buenas tardes Naruto-kun. ¡Hinata, te buscan!

Hinata baja a ver quien era y vaya era su sorpresa al saber que Naruto lo buscaba

\- Na-Naruto-kun (Su sonrojo era tan notorio)

\- Bien me iré a ver otra cosa (dijo Hanabi)

\- Hola Hinata, bien, je je je, pero... Iré al grano, Me vine a despedir.

\- ¿De-despedir? ¿Por qué?

\- Me iré 2 años a Suna a estudiar.

-Ohh... ¡Qué mal! (lo decía con un poco de tristeza)

\- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, no te olvidaré (Lo decía con un sonrojo)

\- Na-Naruto-kun...

Hanabi estaba escuchando todo y en su mente decía, vayaaa Hinata está enamorada de Naruto ni quien se lo imaginara.

\- Hanabi, no espíes a Hinata y a su novio.

\- ¡¿Ne-Neji?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Más bien debería preguntarme eso ¿Qué haces espiando a Hinata?

Hinata escuchó eso y se puso nerviosa.

\- ¡Neji! si, es así, me vine a despedir de mi novia (El rubio decía con una sonrisa y un tono burlón)

Hinata se sorprende y se sonroja, posteriormente se desmaya.

\- Baka ya ves lo que haces.

\- Je je je no creía que sucedería eso (estaba avergonzado)

ella se había despertado y posteriormente recobró la conciencia.

\- Hinata, tengo que irme, nos volveremos a ver.

Naruto se acerca a su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla...

Hinata se sonroja y su corazón latía muy fuerte.

\- Ha-hasta luego... Naruto-kun.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

*El tren que viaja al país del fuego está a punto de salir*

\- Maldición, se me hace tarde.

\- Idiota, corré, se te irá el tren.

\- perdón, pasé a comprar unas cosas para mis amigos y mi familia

\- Maldición Naruto, corré, se te irá.

*Yahiko y Koyan se iban a quedar a vivir un rato en Suna*

\- Mierda, se va... ¡Espereeeen!

Naruto al fin llegaba y subia.

Hasta Luego, Yahiko-san, digales a Konan-san y a Koyan-onisan que hasta luego.

Naruto abordó el tren y salió, iban a ser 17 horas de largo viaje.

Naruto se queda sentado viendo el paisaje y decide sacar su Teléfono celular y revisar unas cuantas fotos con los amigos que tuvo en Suna. *Conocí a unas cuantas personas agradables* Naruto se decía en su mente. Bien, volveré a ver a la gente que más quiero, ya estoy ancioso de veras. (*Lo decía con mucho entusiasmo*)

El viaje se había prolongado a unas 7 horas aproximadamente y aún se notaba que era territorio de Suna. *Si que es cansado esto* pensaba y daba un bostezo.

\- Dorimeré un rato...

Un Naruto aburrido se había despertado y lo primero al ver fue el hermoso paisaje del país del fuego. Naruto se encontraba emocionado por estar cerca de su país natal y cada vez ansiaba ver más a su gente.

el tren había llegado a su destino y un Naruto muy alegre salió y se decía *Por fin estoy aquí*

\- ¡Naruto Namikaze está de regreso! Gritaba el joven con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Cállate! apenas son las 6 a.m. y ya estás gritando, la gente apenas empezará a despertarse. Gritó un enfurecido seños al oir el gran grito del Joven rubio.

Lo primero que hace es volver de inmediato al tren porque al rubio se le había olvidado su equipaje.

\- demonios, como pude ser tan tonto como para olvidarlo, maldición debí haber dormido un poco más.

El chico con su equipaje en mano se dirigia a su casa, en medio del camino se topó a su amigo de la infancia, era un joven de cabello negro y largo, con una cara de aburrimiento y de recién despertado, caminaba junto a otro amigo suyo, un Gordito que se le veía con mucha energía e iba comiendo.

\- Rayos, creo sigo soñando (Decía el chico de cabello largo mientras se tallaba los ojos)

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Shikamaru?

\- Mira al frente, Chouji.

\- Vaya, es Naruto. ¿Naruto? ¡Naaarutoooo, Hola! (Gritaba un entusiasmado Chouji)

\- Hola Chouji ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

\- Es un fastidio, pero vamos al colegio (decía Shikamaru con un bostezo)

\- me alegra verlos, chicos, recién acabo de llegar, no le digan a nadie de esto, la siguiente semana les daré una sorpresa. (les decía con una gran sonrisa)

\- Viejo, a veces quisiera tener tus ánimos pero luego es tan aburrido que me da sueño, no te preocupes, confía en nosotros.

\- Bueno chicos, los veo luego. Cuídense Chouji, Shikamaru.

El rubio se dirigia a su casa y al llegar ve a sus hermanos salir de su casa apenas.

este decide esconderse para que no lo vean, al momento que ellos se van el decide entrar con sigilo a su casa y sube rumbo a su cuarto.

El chico se queda dormido y al despertar...

17 llamadas perdidas de: **Okasan**.

*Mierda, esto pinta para mal*

*¿Qué? Un mensaje de texto.

al abrir el mensaje decia:

**Okasan:**

_Hijo, buenos días, espero tengas un excelente día en tu escuela y has caso de tus profesores, no tardes en contestar._

_Pdt: Mi telefono se dañó._

_Att: Tu Padre._

*Vaya, si supiera que no fui y que estoy acostado en la casa* (lo decía con una carcajada)

Eran las 4:17 p.m. cuando llaman en la puerta.

El rubio decide y a ver quien era y vaya era su sorpresa:

\- Menma-kun ¿Estás ahí?

\- Mierda¿Quién diablos es ella?

el rubio abre la puerta y empiezan a charlar.

\- Ho-hola (lo decía con pena)

\- N-no puede ser... ¿Naruto-kun?

\- Je je je, si, Hola (lo decía apenado puesto que ya había identificado quien era. era nada más y nada menos que... Sakura, una chica muy fan de Sasuke que en la academia a Naruto le había gustado.

*Diablos, si que tiene una frentesota* se decía en su mente*

¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hoy en la mañana.

\- Me alegra verte... (lo decía sonrojada)

\- a mí igual, sakura-chan. Y bien ¿Para qué buscabas a mi hermano?

\- ah... no es nada, solo proyectos del colegio. Bien me retiro, un gusto verte nuevamente...

*Que incomodo es volver a verla, no es fea pero si que no es mi tipo, recién el mes pasado logré darme cuenta* se decía a si mismo con una carcajada.

¿Y por que esta gente no llega a casa aún? tengo hambre, iré a Ichiraku que tengo mucha hambre.

El chico se viste, toma a su Gama-chan y sale de su casa.

\- Extraño caminar por sus calles, es hermoso todo esto. Primero pasaré a visitar a Hinata-chan que tengo muchas ganas de verla.

Al llegar a su casa este toca la puerta.

\- Hanabi-chan ¿Está Hinata?

\- ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

\- ¿Dijiste Naruto-kun? (se escucha la voz de la chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlados).

\- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo está... este no termina de hablar y ella se desmaya.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué sucede esto (lo dice sonriendo)

\- Idiota (susurraba una Hanabi molesta)

La chica peli azul se despierta y lo primero que ve es a Naruto

\- Na-naruto-kun ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Hoy en la mañana (le decía con una gran sonrisa)

*Es tan lindo verlo sonreir y más aún tenerlo tan cerca* se decía a si misma

\- Vine a verte y a preguntarte que si querías ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen (lo decía sonriendo)

\- ¡Ehh! (Hinata estaba que no se lo podía creer, era una Cita prácticamente, ¡UNA CITA CON EL CHICO DE SUS SUEÑOS!)

\- ¿Si lo conoces verdad? ¿Hinata?

\- Si que cumpliste al decir que no me olvidarias (susurraba una Hinata muy feliz y con los ojos brillosos)

\- ¿Ehh? no te oí ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada, solo decía que si quiero ir contigo...

\- ¡Bien! Vayamos.

\- Hinata, después me cuentas como estuvo tu cita *Hanabi le susurraba al oido*

Hinata se sonroja al oir esto.

Iban de camino hacía Ichiraku y ellos hablaban de como les había ido estos dos años que no estuvieron juntos, Naruto mencionó que conoció a una chica linda en Suna, Hinata se entristeció un poco al oir eso pero después dijo que Ella no era su tipo *Una sonrisa se le dibujó a Hinata*, mencionó que la conoció gracias a su hermano y buen amigo Gaara Sabaku.

Habían llegado a su destino.

\- Hola viejo Teuchi, Hola Ayame.

\- Hola Naruto, veo que ya volviste y puedo observar que estás en una cita.

\- ¡Padre! deja a Naruto-kun y a su novia en paz.

Hinata se sonroja al oir eso y sonrie.

\- Si, ella es mi novia (lo decía en tonó burlón el joven rubio)

Hinata se decía a si misma que no se desmayara, que ella podía aguantar. Naruto la interrumpe diciendo que qué queria.

\- Lo mismo que Naruto-kun, Por favor.

\- Bien, enseguida salen.

Ambos entablan una charla acerca de la escuela, de como les había ido, su plato es servido a lo que estos comienzan a comer.

\- Veo que te gusta mucho el ramen (lo decía riendose alegremente)

Hinata se percató de que ella se había comido 5 tazones de ramen. Ella se apenó y se sonrojo.

Bien, tenemos que irnos, gracias por la comida, viejo, gracias Ayame.

Al ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa ellos iban riendo, Naruto hacía sentir segura y con confianza a Hinata, cosa que ella sabía y se sentí muy bien estando a su lado. algo que no sabía ella era que Naruto en secreto **La Amaba.**

al ir por una pequeña calle vieron a un joven el cual rápidamente reconocieron, se trataba del chico que le había dado no una sino dos palizas.

Ambos recordaron el día que se conocieron.

\- No creí que te convertirías en alguien tan especial para mí, Hinata-chan.

\- Na-Naruto-kun *sus ojos empezaban a verse brillosos*

Tambien para mí eres alguien especial...

\- en parte doy gracias al escandalo que armó ese tipo, así te pude conocer. (lo dijo mientras la observava y se le veía una sonrisa)

Ella solo se sonrojo, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Hinata.

\- Bien, espero verte pronto.

\- Lo mismo digo, Naruto-kun *lo dijo con un susurro y un sonrojo notorio*

\- Hasta luego!

El se fue corriendo y ella estaba tan emocionado, prácticamente acaba de tener una cita con el chico que le gusta.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**dejen sus recomendaciones chavos xd, gracias si llegasta hasta aquí.**


End file.
